ipkknd_3_adnis_katto_gillehrisfandomcom-20200214-history
Chandni Calls the Police
Chandni Calls the Police is the 68th episode of the show and is aired on 4 October 2017 Plot synopsis The Episode starts with Maasi coming to Advay. Maasi says Chandni is a stain in your life, you have to clean it, her family did wrong with your parents, did you forget it, why is she here, I hope you take the right decision. She goes. He thinks of Chandni and packs her clothes and belongings. He also puts the dancing couple showpiece in bag. He calls her out. Pooja asks what happened. He says Chandni can’t stay here, she has to leave. She asks what did she go. He says you know what she did with me, its my mistake to tolerate her, where is she. Chandni comes and says I m here. He asks her to take her bag. She says no need to say anything and cries. She takes her bag and says I have to complete an incomplete work. She calls police in. Inspector says Mr. Advay, the accusations on your parents were false, Chandni gave us info and filed complaint against her dad and stepmum, your parents got justice, she gave address of her Mausi and stepmum, her dad will also get arrested after medical treatment. He goes. Advay looks at her. She sees Advay’s parents’ pic and apologizes. She apologizes to Advay. She takes her bag and gets leaving, thinking of Dev. Rabba ve….plays….. She smiles thinking Advay stopped her. She sees her dupatta stuck. Advay tries to call her out. Maasi says no Advay… Adi asks Chandni not to leave. She says I have imp work. He asks will you come back. She goes. Adi and Shilpa ask her not to go. Pooja cries. She goes. Advay thinks of Chandni and sees her. Do pal….plays…. Chandni sees him. He holds her hand and pulls her close. She cries. Chandni goes to meet Indrani in jail. She thinks of Indrani. Indrani says I did mistake to raise you. Chandni argues. Indrani asks why did you come here. Chandni says I wanted to see how justice looks, I have been waiting for your acceptance, I loved you always, I didn’t know you did this sin. Indrani says I just did what I found right. Chandni says you have ruined a family, dad is better, atleast he realized his mistake. Indrani says he is weak and broken down, but none can break me. Chandni says I hate myself to regard you mum. Indrani raises hand. Chandni holds her hand and says enough, I m not your innocent daughter now and you are not my lovely mum, you are just Indrani for me, I made you reach right place here. She leaves. Shikha asks Chandni why is she crying, what happened. Chandni says I lost right to call Dev mine, our parents killed Dev’s parents, they have snatched everything from Dev. She tells everything. Shikha gets shocked. Chandni says whatever Dev did was not revenge, it was justice, his anger was justified, he recalls cheat seeing me, not a friend, he will get pain, so I want to get away from him. Shikha says no, the sin which mum and dad did, why are you punishing yourself. Chandni says I don’t want to punish him. Shikha hugs her and thinks you did a lot for us, I will do this for you and not let you and Advay get away. Chandni thinks of doing some last thing, then she will leave from Advay’s life forever. Precap: Shikha tells Advay that there is a truth, its her baby which he assumes to be of Chandni. He gets shocked. Gallery Episode Clips Episode link Episode 68 References Episode 68 Guide